veeeert_airplane_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Soinkez
Soinkez is the funny anime person that likes to talk about Nichijou and K-ON! a bit too much. * Soinkez is bored most of the time and listens to music when he is bored. He goes on discord often because again, he is bored most of the time. He would like to know you all better, and his discord thingy is Soinkez#3800. * What anime did he watch? Well, uh, he watched Nichijou (which would be his favorite), K-ON!, Gabriel Dropout, Sword Art Online Alternative, Kiniro Mosaic, Squid girl, Non non biyori, and a few others that he wishes not to mention. Anything else would be a bit of the Nep cartoon, and he has yet to watch Dragon Maid. (Jc wants him to watch Dragon maid) * Soinkez pitched the idea of a movie night with a certain blue man. And that's that. Also, he spams nukes too much, like, in Garry's Mod. Legacies Soinkez is known for many of his traditions he has made. He's tryin to learn German using Duolingo. (Henti this info about the German learning thing is old. I am taking a break. I hope that fucking bird doesn't find me) A notable tradition he has founded is Herobrian, which, is probably at this point he has made it a religion. Soink man was now involved in the Herobrian squad joined with Fox. Sonic Hog was tempted to join it at one point, after learning that they were in a phone call, but he got saddened for some reason and died that day. One legacy that Soink was known for, in Discord, was having no actual voice. Rhyan freaked out from this that he called the cops and then fucking died. He now has a mic and because of his computers breaking a whole lot for no good reason he can't even use the mic because the fucking computers broke. The cops never arrived because Rhyan's phone coding was heavily modified under "Equestria". Trivia * Soinkez has said the hard R way too many times. His humor is so dark that it picks cotton for him. * Has no idea what that image on the right is all about. * Has multiple accounts by many names. Joined POS around the day it started. * This is his 7th account. * Sonic killed 491 babies, Sonic is literally a baby mass murderer * He forgot multiple emails that belong to a whole lot of his accounts * His computers broke within about 8-16 months of use. * Prefers subs of animes than the dubs, dubs are dubs, they are not anime. * He considers himself a weeb yet denies it. * He considers Joseph-pro an otaku, because Joseph called Soink an otaku one time. * He considers his spelling one of the worse in the group, he looks up spellings of words often. * He used his small brain to find AC's 10k subs video. If you want the link to it ask him! * His "waifu" is Karen Kujo from Kiniro Mosaic * He wants to become an exchange student to Japan, but is unable to due to the fact that he is dirt poor. * He has all the volumes to the Nichijou manga. * He is a bit too patriotic to his state and country. * He has 5 flags in his room, and another at the entrance of his room. * Joseph-pro is Soink's irl friend. * He says he has bad memory but this is an excuse. * He hopes to fall into the Pit of sin again, he wants it to come back. * He hopes to have a girlfriend someday. * He is running out of ideas for trivia. * Someone other then him put the first trivia stuff before him. * "He sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat;" * This is his favorite quote ^ from a song. * He likes to make really bad jokes that almost nobody finds funny. * Apollo is the god of poetry and god of some other stuff, this name is a reference to DDLC because of the poems that the grils in the club make. * Apollo is also a reference to the Apollo missions to space and stuff as well. * Soink once had a interest in Astronomy, the study of stars and planets n' such. * Soink doesn't mind being bad at something, because he isn't good at much. * "I like tooth brush mustaches because you can be Hitler and brush your teeth at the same time" -A sample of Soink's humor. * Soink is followed by the number 13, oof. * He is done with making trivia stuff, he hopes you do well.